The present invention relates to a membrane filter system of the type including a plurality of parallel arranged tubular membrane supporting pipes which are disposed inside jacket pipes which absorb the axial forces produced by deflection of concentrate under pressure along the membrane supporting pipes.
In membrane filter systems with tubular membrane supporting pipes, the individual supporting pipes are connected in parallel or in series depending on the particular requirements imposed on the system and are connected together by means of appropriate deflection members, so that optimum flow conditions for membrane filtering can be produced in the membrane hoses.
In known structures, the axial forces which are inevitably produced at the membrane supporting pipes by such deflections are absorbed by connecting rods or jacket pipes, in modular structures. This type of deflection requires jacket pipes of great thickness so that compact structures are difficult to attain and high construction costs are encountered. Repair of individual membrane supporting pipes is also very difficult due to the presence of sheathing.